


Lil Drabbles I Will Never Finish

by lowkeyloki93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir!Loki, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, Childbride!Loki, Dark!Thor, F/M, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, fem!Loki, jotun!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyloki93/pseuds/lowkeyloki93
Summary: Story 1. Arranged Marriage AU! W Fem!Loki Dark!Thor (Humans) - InnocenceStory 2. Rape-y Fic w Aesir!Loki and Jotun!Thor - A Broken Prince & An Icy KingStory 3. Mind Control Loki/Laufey with a dash of Loki/Steve - Marvel Universe Stockholm SyndromeNot Beta Read
Relationships: Laufey/Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Others, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lil Drabbles I Will Never Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a drop of a few fic ideas that I started but I know I won't finish. Well, I might one day. But I wanted to share, in case it gave people ideas to write, and I just like being able to share my work with others even if it isn't the greatest.

Innocence 

Loki was raised knowing her fate. She was the first daughter but second child to Lord Laufey and Lady Farbauti. They were well to do in the kingdom of Asgard and offered their daughter when she was born to marry the king’s first son, Thor. She was 10 years younger than him, however extremely mature for her age. She was raised with the best tutors and nannies available, sent from the palace, as one day she would be queen of the kingdom. Loki watched other children play while she studied politics and histories and etiquette. But she didn't mind. One day soon she would be a princess, wear the most beautiful gowns and be married to the handsome Prince Thor. At 15, the child bride still lived in a fantasy that life was perfect.

Loki didn’t meet Thor until the day before their wedding. It was a 3 day trip to the palace by carriage, but Loki was excited to see the sights outside of the family manor she grew up in. Her mother lectured her almost the whole way, but Loki mostly ignored it, her fairytale was coming true.

“Make sure you do what your husband says Loki. You will be a lady at the court, and watched by all of Asgard.”

“Yes mother,” Loki huffed. She spent the last 9 years of her life learning how to be the perfect lady. Back straight, eyes lowered to show submission, hands clasped on your lap, knees together, smile, speak when spoken to, obey your husband, pinkies up when drinking, clean clothes, fresh face etc. She rolled her eyes as her mother continued going over what Loki already knew. 

Loki’s eyes grew when they pulled up to the palace. It was magnificent.

“Mother, it’s so beautiful here.”

Farbauti looked over at Laufey, she thought Loki was too young to be married but one does not disobey the king without fair reason. Once they arrived Loki was quickly ushered off to her new chambers. Her wedding dress was beautiful, long, flowing, and white. Loki loved it. She squealed in delight at the jewels that covered the bodice. Loki had never seen such beauty and extravagance before. Her bathroom contained a bathtub lined in gold, her closet was full of the finest clothes, and her bed was piled with furs and pillows. Everything in the palace was beyond her wildest dreams. That night she would meet Thor for the first time at the welcome feast, and the wedding would be tomorrow. 

Loki was escorted to the dining hall. More gold and tapestries covered the walls. Loki saw her parents sitting at the same table with the king and queen of Asgard. Along with the young prince Baldr, and the crown prince Thor. When Loki’s gaze was upon him for the first time her heart almost jumped out of her chest. He was everything she had read about. Loki curtsied to the king, then the queen introducing herself to the royal couple. Next was Prince Baldr who wasn’t interested in anything besides the food he wasn’t allowed to eat until Loki sat down. And finally Prince Thor. He kissed the top of her hand and she blushed.

“It’s an honour, Lady Loki.”

Loki pushed the loose strands of her onyx locks behind her ear with her free hand and kept her gaze down, “the honor is mine, Your Grace.”

“Please call me Thor, we are to be wed so there is no need for such formalities.”

Loki audibly gasped, was that allowed? To refer to the prince in such an informal way in public? She looked to her mother for guidance, but she was occupied.

“O-of course your gra- I mean, Thor,” she stuttered, her cheeks red for a different reason now. She quickly took a seat next to Thor so the feast could begin. 

Loki was woken up early the next morning due to wedding preparations. The dining hall was decorated, the throne room where the ceremony will take place was also decorated. And essentially, Loki will be decorated too. She lay in scented water in the gold lined bath, getting her hair washed by her attendants. If this is what it means to be a princess than she will be more than happy. After her bath, she was dressed in her wedding attire , which was the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen. The train dragged 5 feet behind her, and the veil was made of lace, and it was all topped off with a silver crown covered in jewels on her head. It shined brighter than the sun. Make up was lightly applied making her green eyes stand out. She spent 10 minutes admiring herself in the mirror. 

Farbauti came into the room just before Loki was to walk down to the throne room. She almost burst into tears when she saw Loki, “my darling girl, you are so beautiful.”

Loki turned to her mother with a wide grin, “thank you mother. Everything is beyond my wildest dreams. It is all so extravagant.” 

Loki’s mother cupped her cheek, smiling down at her daughter, “I am so proud of you Loki dear, you make a beautiful bride.”

Loki beamed, and turned to the mirror again.

The veil was draped over Loki’s face and she was led to the throne room for the ceremony. She was nervous, but still so excited. Thor was already at the dais when Loki entered. He looked like a golden star shining bright. All of Asgard watched her walk down the aisle. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Soon they would kiss, she thought, and tonight they would be intimate. Loki squealed to herself as she climbed up the stairs, met halfway by Thor to lead her to Hlidskialf. Thor stood almost a foot taller than her, but eventually she would get taller, however not as tall as him. Loki glanced over at Thor when the two were stationed in front of Odin. She was crushed to see that he looked bored. Why wasn’t he as excited as her? Was she not pretty enough for him? Loki wondered, starting to feel stressed. She dug her nails into the palm of her right hand, she felt like she was drowning. Thor taking her hand in his for the binding ritual was the only thing to bring her back to reality. Odin wrapped a silky golden rope around their hands to signify their joining. Thor’s hand completely engulfed Loki’s and she was in awe, remembering that she’s marrying the most powerful warrior in the kingdom. Odin asked Thor if he would accept Loki as his wife, and the young blond mumbled his reply. Then Odin asked Loki if she would accept Thor, she flinched, staring up at Thor through the veil, she whispered her reply, her cheeks reddening. Thor lifted the veil and half smiled down at the teenager. Loki looked up through her thick black lashes, hopeful. She held her breath as Thor leaned in to her kiss. Her very first kiss! The tall blond placed a tender kiss to Loki’s lips, her eyes fluttered shut but she didn’t get a chance to kiss back, Thor had pulled away too soon. She was disappointed, but knew that after the feast they would be escorted to the wedding chamber, and Loki hoped they would kiss again there. Odin introduced them as the prince and princess of Asgard. Thor offered his arm to Loki, to help her down the steps, she smiled shyly, keeping her gaze down, just like she was taught and allowed her husband to lead her down the stairs. 

The wedding feast that followed was much different from the one the night before. It was very informal. Thor sat with his friends after the meal, while Loki stayed with her parents and brothers. She wanted to go to Thor, he looked like he was having a good time, without her. She sighed and looked down at her wine glass, when would Thor come get her so they could go to his bed chambers? So Loki watched Thor for a while longer, until she started to get tired. She looked at her mother who seemed to understand and nodded. Loki slowly got up and padded over to where Thor sat with his brothers in arms. Eyes of the guests were on her as she made her way across the hall. Loki tapped on Thor’s shoulder, “Your Grace?” she asked softly, but loud enough to be heard over the talking. 

The laughter stopped and Thor turned to look at his bride, “yes?”

Loki’s cheeks reddened and she started to toy with her sleeve, “are you ready to retire for the evening?”

Thor turned to his friends and laughed, he had already told them about his intent with Loki. He tugged her onto his lap, a large possessive hand on her waist. Loki felt uncomfortable. Thor was drunk, Loki could smell it on his breath. This isn’t how she pictured this night.

“My little bride is eager for my cock,” Thor announced to his comrades, chuckling to himself. Loki stayed put and didn’t say anything. She felt embarrassed, and tears started to well in her eyes. 

“Don’t be shy my little Loki,” Thor mumbled, kissing her cheek.

“I-I’m sorry husband,” Loki whispered, trying to relax in Thor’s hold.

Thor’s hand wandered lower on Loki’s body, causing her to shiver. Thor set down his cup of mead and gripped Loki’s chin, forcing her to face him, and connecting their lips in a forceful kiss, completely different from the one at the altar. Loki struggled to kiss back, still new to the whole act, but attempted to be a willing partner regardless. Thor pulled away and stood up, keeping Loki close to his side, “good evening my friends, I must see to my bride.”

The prince guided Loki out of the feasting hall with a loud cheer coming from the room. Loki was really nervous. She’d never seen a man naked before. She knew a bit about sex, from what her mother told her, not wanting the wife of a prince to be a prude. Farbauti told Loki that many noble women find sex nothing more than a way to reproduce, but it is more than that. It is beautiful, and both people should be willing participants. It’s a time to experiment, and learn each other's bodies. That was what Loki was hoping for. But when Thor threw her down on the bed after nearly ripping her dress to threads she started to feel like that isn’t what she’s getting. Thor’s lips began exploring Loki’s body, nipping at her sensitive places like her inner thighs, and small breasts. Loki was visibly trembling. It felt good but she was scared. She fisted at the furs on the massive she lay in the middle of. Thor stripped when he felt as if he mapped Loki’s body with his lips. This was the first time Loki ever saw a cock, and Thor’s was huge. She thought it was bigger than her whole arm. Her eyes grew wide, how was that supposed to fit inside of her? She let out a whimper which caused Thor to chuckle. The alcohol clearly did nothing to impede his sexual desire or ability to consummate their marriage. Thor parted Loki’s legs as he climbed back onto the bed. She stared up at her husband immobile from shock. Thor kneaded her breasts and Loki let out a soft moan, her hands tentatively moving up to rest on Thor’s forearms. She was scared and he knew it, but he didn’t care. She was his for the taking. 

Thor connected their lips again as he reached between their bodies. Loki gasped against Thor’s lips when his rough fingers came in contact with her cunt. Thor smiled, she was wet. He thrust two fingers into her virgin pussy, watching her reaction. Loki gasped, her back arched, she’d never had anything inside of her before and Thor’s fingers were so big. He moved them slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling. No woman had ever said he wasn’t a kind lover and he wasn’t going to change that fact now. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, even though she was still nervous, she allowed herself to focus on the feeling, to try and enjoy herself, to give her husband what he wanted. Like a good wife. Once Thor felt she was stretched and wet enough he removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth so he could taste his bride’s sweet slick. He moaned at the stated and vowed to himself he would show her the pleasures of his tongue next time. Thor spit into his hand to moisten his cock before he guided it to Loki’s cunt. He slowly pushed in. The young girl winced. The stretch was painful, the breaking of her maidenhood was painful, she tried to close her legs but with Thor’s bulk between them that was impossible. She did her best not to scream, but was panting heavily and squirming on the bed. But Thor ignored her, enjoying the tightness of her cunt too much. Loki’s fingers dug into the skin of Thor’s muscular arms, tears ran down her cheeks and she shut her eyes tight. She was unable to stop the whimpers from escaping as Thor pounded into her. She was scared to look as he moved above her. Loki felt like it was lasting forever, she felt pain coming up her spine and her legs were numb. But Thor didn’t last as long as he usually does, a mixture of Loki’s tightness and the alcohol caused Thor to spill with a loud grunt. It was a strange feeling for Loki, to feel the warm spend fill her up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Thor in the throes of pleasure. Part of her was glad she did this for her husband, and the other part of her never wanted to do it again. If she had known sex hurt she never would have asked for it. Thor gently pulls out which causes Loki to groan in pain. She wipes her eyes with both hands but stays laying on the bed, waiting for further instruction. Thor sighs contently and flops down next to his wife. But he doesn’t stay there long, soon he is up and getting dressed. Loki sat up too fast, causing her to wince, her hips sore from the activity.

“You may sleep here wife, but I shall return to the party,” Thor said, “do not worry, I shall not speak of what we did here,” he added when he saw the shocked look on her face.

But that is not what Loki is worried about. She had imagined cuddling after such intimate relations but Thor wishes to return to his friends. Loki only nods and flops back down on the mattress. Nothing is turning out like she had spent years dreaming of. Loki curled up on herself and tried to fall asleep.

When Loki woke the next morning, she was still alone. She put on a robe and scooped up her dress, hoping to sneak back to her own chambers without being caught. She sighed heavily, and asked one of her maids to start a bath. Nothing is like she’d been expecting. Her fantasy is definitely falling apart. She got into the bath and started to weep.

Thor hadn’t slept in his chambers last night. He couldn’t sleep with the little girl he deflowered. He hated his father for forcing this marriage onto him, and although Loki has been brought up knowing her role in court, trained to be a princess and queen, but she is so young. And suddenly Thor is angry. Angry at Odin, at himself, and for some reason he’s angry at Loki. He was training with his friends and sent word to have lunch with Loki. 

A Broken Prince & An Icy King

Loki lay naked face down on a mattress. His father, King Laufey had him hauled down to the dungeons earlier that morning. He was chained to the metal frame of the bed by the wrists and ankles. The cuffs were enchanted to prevent his magic, and therefore his escape. A few days before Loki had argued with his father, reluctant to do as the king bids and make the crown prince of Jotunheim fall in love with him. All for Laufey’s own political gain, and steal the sword Laevateinn, one of the most powerful objects that the Jotun have. In hindsight, Loki wouldn’t have argued if he knew his father would actually go through with his threat. But now Loki must endure his somewhat self induced torture. He felt rough, cold hands on his hips as they were lifted. Another cock slid into his well fucked ass easily. Loki scoffed, how could it even be pleasurable after all the use? He’s been fucked for hours now, he thinks anyway, by the men in the army. He screamed and begged them to stop at first -- which only led to them using his mouth so he would shut up. Loki thinks that was the worst part. He doesn’t know how many men have fucked him, or if any of them have went more than once. He lost count after 12. He was so sore and dirty, covered with sweat and spend. He couldn’t even feel his legs anymore. He started asking for his father a while ago, and was rewarded with a slap across the face. The man thrusting into him grunted and released his seed, it leaked out of Loki’s abused hole into the puddle that lay between his legs. His tired body flopped back to the mattress, unable to hold himself up any longer. He hopes Laufey comes to fetch him soon. 

Another man slid into his hole, he cried out. The soldier yanked on his hair, telling him that he’s a dirty slut, that he loves this, and that the crown prince won’t want him now so he’ll have to come back and be the fuck toy for the army. Loki couldn’t do much, he had grown weak, he whimpered and went slack again when the man let go of his hair. Loki’s limp body jolted forward with each of the powerful thrusts, the man slapped his ass to make him tighten around the thick cock. Tears rolled down Loki’s cheeks. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Loki felt the man release deep inside him. 

It may have been minutes, or hours. Loki wasn’t sure. But Laufey finally returned. He yanked Loki's hair to make his son look up at him. Glassy green eyes gazed up in defeat and fear.

“Will you do as I wish now?”

“Yes,” Loki whispered, unsure if Laufey even heard him. Inside, Loki wasn’t sure if he was scared of Laufey, or just hated him more than before.

After being carried back to his chambers, the servants cleaned him, and the healer helped his wounds and gave him some cream to apply to his anus. If he wasn’t so sore and exhausted he would be embarrassed. 

Laufey woke him early the next morning. Loki flinched when he saw his father towering over him, but tried to hide his fear the best he could. 

“Change,” Laufey demanded.

Loki knew what he meant, Laufey wanted him to seduce Thor, and to do that he needed to be female. Loki was talented at shapeshifting, thanks to his mother. He stood up, legs still shaky from his ordeal in the dungeons, and willed his body to change. Now, he stood nude in front of his father as a female.

Marvel Universe Stockholm Syndrome 

Loki was an accident, born of a young goddess who had an affair with a frost giant, only to irk her father. Hela was banished not long after Loki was born -- her bloodlust getting out of control. So Odin had her sent to Helheim for eternity. Thor was still young when Loki was born, around 3 in human years. He doesn’t remember his older sister much, and although he is Loki’s uncle, they were raised as brothers. Loki looked so much like his mother that nobody in court really questioned anything. The fact he was half frost giant was kept secret. 

As Thor and Loki grew up, they were always together. They played together, learned together, went on adventures together. Which is exactly why they both ended up on Jotunheim. The two young gods were exploring the icy realm when two frost giants came upon them. Although Loki didn’t know of his origin, the Jotuns do. And these two, Thrym and Helblindi were trusted guards of King Laufey. Thor and Loki were both trained in combat and looked confident when confronted by the giant soldiers. But they didn’t know of the other warriors and mages hiding nearby. Laufey had ordered they capture Loki by any means necessary, as long as he remains alive. 

Thor was busy, not yet master of his lightning abilities, he used Mjolnir as a blunt weapon more than anything, and Loki drew his blades, but was suddenly blinded by a spell. He called out for Thor who was preoccupied by the multiple frost giants coming out of hiding. Loki’s vision was restored but magic binding cuffs had been slapped onto his wrists. That is when he watched the Jotun reach out and touch him. Loki braced for the burn of frostbite but it never came. Instead Loki’s pale skin started to turn blue, just like the monstrous hand that held onto his forearm. Loki stared in a mixture of awe and confusion. He wondered what kind of curse was put upon him. He remembered himself, and started to struggle in the hold of the Jotun and screamed for his brother. But Thor was surrounded, and with no magic and limited mobility Loki was easily picked up and carried away before Thor could save him. With a single lightning blast, Thor took down the crowd of Jotun, not killing them but burning them with the heat, however he also harmed himself. It was then he saw Loki being taken away. He called out to his brother and started to chase after him when the bifrost engulfed him to take him back to Asgard, sans Loki. 

Loki found himself in an icy cage when he woke up. The Jotun who carried him off must have knocked him out. He rubbed his head, trying to remember what happened. That’s when he noticed he was still blue, and mostly naked. The magic binding cuffs were still on him. He slowly stood up to examine his surroundings. He had so many questions. What did the Jotun want with him? Did Thor make it out safely? Does anyone know he’s here? Why is he blue? Loki sighed heavily, everything was made of ice, there was nothing he could use to aid in an escape so instead he curled up in the corner. 

Loki was in the dungeons for hours before anyone came down to check on him. It was the King, Laufey, and the two Jotuns that he first encountered. Loki stood, head held high, he refused to show weakness.

“Ah, the Odinson.”

“King Laufey,” Loki said with as much venom as he could muster.

“I suppose you have many questions, little one.”

Loki scoffed, he refused to acknowledge the king. If he was here for a reason then Laufey will tell him in time. Laufey waited for an answer, and was visibly angered when Loki ignored him.

“I am king of the frost giants, Odinson, and as you are one it will be under your best interest to obey me, and speak when you are asked a question.”

Loki walked up to the ice bars, he glared up at the king, “I am no frost giant. I am Aesir. I am an Odinson.”

Laufey chuckled as did the two guards. This worried Loki, the king knew something he didn’t and the young god did not like surprises. 

“Oh little godling,” Laufey smirked, reaching between the bars, brushing a finger against Loki’s cheek, “there is so much you need to learn. But there will be a lot of time for that.”

Loki didn’t pull away and endured the touching as he continued to glare at his captor. Laufey chuckled, then whispered something to his guards before leaving Loki alone again. Soon food was brought. Nothing spectacular. But Loki was starving so he didn’t complain. He wondered if Odin knew he was here, if Thor was okay. Would he be saved? He was sure of it. His family wouldn’t leave him in the clutches of the Jotun. Loki finished his food and curled up in the corner of his prison to try and sleep. It was hard as the room stayed bright but Loki did eventually manage to sleep a bit.

His days continued much the same, guards would check on him, food would be given once a day, the lights almost permanently on. He was exhausted, and starving. The food did not agree with his stomach and he ended up throwing most of it up after eating. Loki groaned, unaware of how long he’d been in the dungeons of Jotunheim before Laufey came to see him again. The Jotun king chuckled when he saw the runtling on the floor. His plan was working, it would be a slow process, but he had a lot of patience. 


End file.
